1. Field
Embodiments relate to a print-medium post-treatment apparatus having a bookbinding device to bind print media transmitted from an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a print-medium post-treatment apparatus is arranged parallel to an image forming apparatus. In one example, a print-medium post-treatment apparatus contains a punch or stapler to perform a punching or stapling operation on a print medium, on which an image has been completely formed, transmitted from an image forming apparatus.
Some recent print-medium post-treatment apparatuses include a bookbinding device in which a plurality of print media transmitted from an image forming apparatus is centrally folded into two and is bound to form a book, such as a booklet.
The bookbinding device includes a stapler to staple the center of the print media, a pair of press rollers arranged to face each other, and a folding knife installed to be forwardly or rearwardly movable so as to be introduced into a gap between the two press rollers. In operation, after the stapler staples the center of the print media, the folding knife moves into the gap between the press rollers, folding the print media into two on the basis of the stapled center of the print media, whereby bookbinding of the print media is completed.